


Space isn't Big Enough for my Love to You

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Gay, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: (Originally written in Fanfiction.net.)The space station is very useful to the toppats, and Burt is doing his usual job, until Sven tells him about a big raid during their break. What would Burt do if his beloved Sven got hurt?
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 25





	1. A Mesmerizing View

I was doing my computer work, checking for communication signals and attackers. I glanced up for a moment. I saw earth, and thousands of glittering stars. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Space was kind of pretty, when you think about it. Seeing something so gorgeous makes my dull life seem a little brighter. But, what really makes my life brighter is Sven. What can I say about Sven... I love him! He's really nice and hard working. He's also my best friend, but I don't think he loves me back. He has a high ranking in the clan, too. I admire him, I really do. I could never get such a high ranking, though. I'm just a peasant to him. I finally stopped daydreaming and looked back down at my computer. No signals, no nothing. I sighed, bored as ever. It was just the same process everyday. I was about to look back up at the pretty view when I heard a hiss of my door opening behind me. "Hey Burt," It was the chief's right hand lady, Ellie. "you can take a break." She'd tell me.  
"Okay." I nodded. "Where's Sven?" I'd ask, I wanted to talk to him.  
"Cafeteria." Ellie would answer my question.  
"Thanks." I gave her a slight nod and stood as she walked off. I glanced at the view outside again. It was memorizing. That didn't really matter right now, I could go talk to Sven. I left the communications room and the door hissed behind me. I walked down to the cafeteria, and surely enough, Sven was sitting at one of the tables, staring at the view. I didn't blame him, the view was gorgeous. I walked over close to where he was sitting.  
"Hey Sven, view got your gaze?" I asked calmly. Sven was startled as he turned to me.  
"Oh, uh, yeah." He nodded. He glanced back at the window. "It's really pretty." He spoke as I sat down next to him. The window was bigger than the one in the communications room, and it had a better view of earth. There were even more stars on the thick blanket of endless darkness. Sven and I just stared at it. "You never really notice how pretty earth is until you're in space." Sven commented, glancing back at me for a moment. I nodded in agreement. The view of earth was amazing. "Utsikten är inte lika fantastisk som du." Sven said. I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it meant something about the view? I don't know, but God, it was so cute when he spoke Swedish. I don't know much Swedish, but I knew "fantastisk" probably meant something about liking something. Probably the view of earth. I blinked a few times. "Did you hear about the raid we're gonna host tomorrow?" Sven turned to me, probably trying to start a conversation.  
"No, I didn't." I admit.  
"I want to go, I haven't had a good thrill in awhile." Sven smiled. I just glanced at him. What if he got hurt? I don't want him to get hurt. "Burt, you should watch from here via camera. I'm gonna be wearing a headset for communication." Sven was looking at me with confidence and hope gleaming in his eyes.  
"I'm not sure if my headset will get a signal from so far away..." I trailed off.  
"Oh," Sven started. "that's okay! You should still be able to watch the raid!" His confidence went back up. How was he so bright on everything? I admired it. I'm just a dull, criminal communicator who wears a top hat and brown headphones, there's nothing special about me. I sighed. Sven looked at me with concern. "Something wrong, Burt?" He'd ask. I could feel my eyes widen a bit.  
"No, I'm good."  
Sven hesitated. "Okay." He said.  
"Wheres the raid?" I asked.  
"Oh, its in a museum in Japan, apparently there's this expensive pearl there." Sven replied. "We suppose this museum has high security, so the chief decided to send some of the best members, including me! Haha!" Sven told me joyfully.  
I got worried even more. A high security museum?  
"I'm excited, I think the chief and his right hand lady are coming too. It's an honor!" Sven smiled at me.  
Sven wasn't like the other toppats, just there to do their jobs as toppat members, Sven had a high ranking, he was fifth-in-command. Plus, he was friendly, admirable, young, and courageous. He was a good member for the toppats. I'm just dull, as I've been told. I'm just not expressive! What's wrong with that? Do I have to show emotion to have them? I don't think so. It didn't matter, atleast I had Sven. Sven is the sun of my life.  
"Burt? You okay?" I heard the Swedish toppat's voice. I snapped out of thought.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking." I told him.  
"Oh, okay. What were you thinking about?" He asked me. If this was anyone else asking me, I would have said something like:  
"None of your business."  
But not to Sven.  
"Just about the raid." I shrugged, lying.  
"You don't need to worry, Burt!" I felt Sven put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll all make it out alive!" He smiled at me warmly. I cracked a small smile. He was so confident!  
"Heh, your smiling." Sven said, moving his hand from my shoulder. I was about to deny and look away, but I didn't.  
"... Hah. Yeah, you got me." I admit defeatedly. My smile faded. Sven and I looked back at the view outside the window.  
"It's gonna feel strange going back to earth for once in awhile." Sven spoke. "I'm a little nervous, but not really." He'd admit. I glanced at him again. I'm worried too, even though he said not to.  
"Sven!" Someone called. Sven and I both turned. It was the previous chief, Reginald. "It's about 10:00 p.m. in earth time around our timezone, you should rest soon. Chief doesn't want anyone tired for the raid." He'd say. Wow, it's that late? Really? I must've been talking Sven for longer than I thought.  
Me and Sven exchanged glances.  
"He's right, Burt." He'd tell me. "Think I should-"  
"You don't need to explain." I said. "Do what you think is best for you." I'd tell him. He gave me a warm smile again.  
"Thanks." He nodded and stood, walking off to the crew quarters. I watch him walk off and follow Reginald. I sighed and looked out the large window for a moment. It was still beautiful. I just hope that nobody gets hurt in the raid tomorrow, especially not Sven. What if Sven dies? I don't know what I would do without him, and I hope I don't have to find out.


	2. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt watches Sven do the heist.

Somehow my headset could still connect to Sven's, even though I was in space and he was on earth. The connection was terrible, but a connection is a connection nonetheless. I managed to hack into the security camera's in the museum, and turned them off. "Okay, your good to go." I spoke into my headset. I didn't know what Sven did next, but I hope he heard enough to proceed.  
Burt," I heard through my headset. "you can tu... the camera's on you just need to dele... the footage, can yo... do that?" Sven told me. Even though he was cut off through some parts of it, I still understood what he said. I turned the camera's back on. I scanned the area for traps, I didn't see any. Of course, why would I see any?  
"I think your good to go, just still be wary." I told Sven. I saw him nod through the camera and he, the chief, and his right hand lady proceeded again. It looks like they weren't taking any risks to get caught, which was good. The trio stopped, looking around a wall. Night guards. They had to be careful here, or they would get hurt. I spotted Ellie grabbing a glock from out of her pocket. She didn't do anything with it, just looked prepared to shoot at any moment. Sven said something to Ellie and the chief, but I didn't catch what he said. The chief looked stuck in thought for a moment, then he signed something to them. His right hand lady glanced over at the guards, and Sven and the chief pulled out their guns. They started shooting the guards and succeeded to take them down, however, one gunshot broke the glass around the special pearl and an alarm started to ring.  
"You gotta get the pearl and get outside before you all get hurt!" I said through my headset. The chief grabbed the pearl. It looked heavy, because it was a huge jewel. They started heading the opposite direction when one of the other guards charged at the chief and knocked the pearl out of his grasp. The pearl didn't crack. Thank God!  
The chief was fighting with the guard as his right hand lady threw the guard that was on her off, and did the same to the one that was on the chief. She helped him up. "Le... ..o!" I heard through my headset that wasn't getting a strong connection, but I knew what they said. It wasn't Sven though, it was Ellie.  
Wait, where was Sven!?  
I looked around through the different cameras, and Sven was trying to fight off two guards by himself! My heart dropped. Not Sven! I heard something through my headset, but I didn't care. All I was worried about right now was Sven. He shot one of the guards with his gun, and the other guard got a good hit onto him. Sven collapsed.  
"Sven, no!" I cried. Sven was nearly motionless. The guard which had started to approach him was gunned down as Ellie and the chief approached him.  
"Can you stand?" I heard Ellie ask as she offered to help Sven up.  
"Mmh... Ah..." Sven struggled. "Kanske... jag hoppas det..." He said as Ellie helped him up. "S-Sor... wasn't firs..." I caught Sven say. I didn't hear the whole sentence, but I heard some of it.  
"Tha... ... go." Ellie answered. My headset was glitching out. They started to leave the museum, and I got supreme dominance ready to lift them back into the spaceship. I was really worried for Sven, he looked barely conscious. Ellie was clutching her shoulder, and the chief looked completely fine, just exhausted. I used supreme dominace to get them into the spaceship successfully. Yes! I did it! They all returned to the ship safely! I was still worried for Sven though, I stood as I heard the door his open.  
"Good job, Burt! They returned safely!" It was Reginald who was there.  
"Sven!" I demanded. "Where's Sven!?"  
"He's on his way to medbay with the chief and his right hand lady. Burt, I've never seen you so worried!-" Reginald's eyes widened.  
I rushed out of the room, I needed to see if Sven was okay! I slowed myself down, I needed to be calm. I took a deep breath. It was hard to stay calm, I was so worried for Sven! Even though I had slowed down, I felt my heart beating rapidly, as if it were going to pound right out of my chest. I kept trying to stay calm as I made my way to the spaceships medbay. Sven's life could be on the line, and I didn't want him to die, especially not if I didn't get to say goodbye to him, all I could do was hope I didn't have to say any goodbyes, to anyone, especially not Sven. I finally reached the medbay, and I saw Sven, he was laying unconscious on one of the beds.  
"Sven, no..." I whispered, quickening my pace. There was a red mark on the side of his head with thin lines of blood flowing down the side. It wasn't swollen, which was good. But yikes! I squinted my eyes shut for a moment. "Sven..? Sven, can you hear me?" I said, hopefully loud enough for Sven to hear.  
...  
I got no response. I shook my head to myself, I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Was this the last time I would see Sven? I hope not, but only time would tell. All I could do was wait and hope.


	3. A Bittersweet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt spends some time with Sven.

I sighed, Sven still didn't answer me. Then I noticed something, he was still breathing! Thank God! The shallow rise and fall of his chest was the only hope I had. It was a pretty bad blow to the head. What if he woke up and didn't remember me? What would I do? I don't know. There's a chance it could happen, though. Sven wasn't wearing his blue top hat, it sat next to his head. I picked up the top hat gently and just held it close to me, this could have been the last way I interacted with Sven.  
"I'm sure he'll be okay, Burt." I heard a British-Australian voice behind me. I turned. It was the Right hand man. "We can give him cybernetic enhancements if we have to." He told me.  
I glanced back at Sven. "I hope he doesn't need it." I answered.  
"Me too. He's a good member of the Toppat Clan. I don't want him to end up like me." The Right hand man was a cyborg, half of his face had been replaced, his right arm, and both of his legs had been replaced, too. And it was the chief's doing, back when he infiltrated the airship. It didn't matter, the chief was a good leader, by all means. He risked himself to let Ellie and the Right hand man get into the rocket when it launched, I believe that's why Reginald didn't drop him to his death when he got back up to the rocket. The Right hand man left the medbay, I wasn't looking, but I could tell he left because the door hissed shut. I was desperate for Sven to stay alive.  
"You waiting for him to wake up?" I heard another voice, but this one was feminine. It was Ellie. "I hope he wakes up soon as much as you do." She told me.  
_No! No you don't! You have no idea how much he means to me!_

I wanted to cry out, but I kept quiet.  
"Not in the mood to talk? Okay..." Ellie's voice trailed off.  
I felt a tear roll down my face. No, I didn't want to talk. I'm pretty sure Ellie had damaged her shoulder somehow in the raid, the chief was asleep, however, they all had their fair share of cuts and bruises. I heard something.  
"Burt..?"  
It was Sven's voice.  
"Sven! Your awake!" I was so relieved.  
Sven's eyes widened. "Burt, were you... crying?"  
I was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah, I was." I admit.  
Sven looked at me sympathetically. "My head hurts..." Sven mumbled.  
"You'll be okay, Sven. Just rest for awhile." I nodded.  
He glanced back at me. "Can I have it back..?" He said.  
I remembered, I was holding Sven's top hat.  
"Of course you can!" I said, giving the top hat back to Sven. Sven lifted his hand to take it, his hand shook a bit as he slowly put the top hat down. "Sven, your shaking..." I said, starting to worry even more.  
"Ah, I'm sorry just... Er.. Herregud jag har så mycket ont just nu ber jag om ursäkt..." He told me. "Burt, I'm sorry, English wasn't my first language..." Sven sighed.  
"It's okay." I reassured him.  
He looked back up at the ceiling and slowly blinked once. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte visste att det skulle hamna så här..." He said with sympathy in his voice.  
"Sven, you shouldn't feel bad for me." I tried to convince him. "You're the one who's hurt."  
"I didn't mean to worry you..." Sven sort of translated what he had said. "I just got carried away..." He shook his head. "Heh." He then smiled. "What a dumb excuse."  
I was still concerned. "I just don't want you to get hurt.." I started to tear up again.  
"Burt," Sven looked at me. "var inte ledsen! Jag är okej och jag är också här för dig!" He must've known that I liked it when he spoke Swedish, even though I don't fully understand it.  
My vision started to blur and a shook my head a little. I sighed. "I just hope your okay." I muttered quietly under my breath, my voice sounded kind of _broken_ and sad. Oh well.

"I'm... Jag blir yr..." Sven said, looking as if he were about to close his eyes again. He shook his head. "It's hard to keep myself from passing out again..." Sven quietly told me.  
"It's okay, you can rest. You need it." I nodded to him.  
Sven cracked a small smile at me. "Thanks, Burt..."  
I nearly sighed in relief. "But I want to say something.." He said shortly before grabbing my hand. My eyes widened. "Thank you..." He whispered. "for being there for me when I needed it..."  
I blinked and smiled a bit. "No problem." I answered, and gave him a short nod. I felt the grip Sven had on my hand loosen. He closed his eyes.  
"Burt, how is-" I heard. I glanced over, it was Reginald again. "Oh! Is now a bad time?" He asked.  
"No, you're fine. What do you need?" I told him.  
"Are you and Sven okay?" Reginald asked me.  
"Yeah, we're okay." I nodded.  
"Good." Reginald said.  
"I'll leave you be now." I heard the door close as he left the room. I looked back at Sven, who was asleep now.  
room. I looked back at Sven, who was asleep now. I was mostly relieved now, I was not so stressed now.  
"Now that's cute." I heard a very familiar feminine voice behind me. It was Ellie again, she had seen the whole thing.  
I was embarrassed, I felt my face turn a little red. "I didn't know you two liked eachother!" Ellie nearly taunted me.  
"Shut up..!" I muttered, just loud enough for Ellie to hear.  
"Woah, okay." She replied. I was a little surprised, I expected her to snap back at me, but she didn't. Oh well, I didn't want to argue right now. Sven was okay, and lightly holding my hand. As long as he was okay, I was okay too.


	4. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt has to leave Sven alone in the MedBay.

"Hey lovebirds, it's getting late."  
I heard someone say.  
It was Ellie. "Don't call us that!" I snapped back at her, embarrassed.  
"Well, its what ya are~" She taunted.  
I sighed angrily. "Just... don't." I answered.  
"Okaaayyy then." She answered.  
I glanced over at Sven, who was still asleep. I didn't want to leave him. I sighed and let go of his hand. "Coming..." I muttered.  
Ellie left before I stopped at the doorway.  
I turned behind me. "Love you, Sven..." I whispered to Sven as I left the medbay.  
THe door hissed shut behind me. I sighed, now a little relieved. Although the heist was successful, I still feel like I failed. Sven and Ellie got hurt. The chief was fine, he was just exhausted. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a toppat liaison, I usually hesitate and I'm not very expessive. Oh well, atleast Sven accepted me. That was a good thing in my dull life. The darkness surrounding the orbital station and only the glittering of stars for light. Sometimes I wish I was back on earth, but that wasn't my choice. It was the chief's choice. Plus, it was safer to stay in space than on earth for us, and the chief seemed fine with being in space. Although, for some reason he really feared it exploding in an attack. What are the chances of that happening, though? I can understand why he would fear it, but there's not enough of a chance to worry about it. I entered the crew quarters, where Reginald and his Right hand man were talking to eachother about something. I sighed, half of me was relieved, and half of me was still a little worried. But it was okay, I trusted Sven that he was going to be okay, like he said he would. I just now realized how tired I was when I sat down. I blinked a few times to keep myself awake, there were some things I wanted to think about. Did Sven lose some of his memory? Just not all of it? He didn't say anything about it, of course. He wouldn't remember to mention it, because he wouldn't remember it at all. I might have to test him on that at some point. Still, he was safe, and we were both okay. That's all that mattered to me. Honestly, I wouldn't care if I died, as long as Sven was safe. Sven was really the only thing I had to live for. Usually, all I did was act as a liaison for the toppats, getting communication messages and watching for attackers, that were most likely going to be from the government, the toppats were criminals, after all. However, since they got the orbital station up, they haven't been raided once. Not even by the government, they were much safer in space. Plus, with a lucky chief like Henry, they'd probably be fine. Especially with his right hand lady, the previous leader, Reginald, willing to sacrifice himself for the clan, and his Right hand man being an overpowered cyborg, the toppat clan was going to be around for a good, long time. Before I knew it, I had been thinking for too long, and fell asleep.  
I woke up. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. I stood, leaving the crew quarters and heading into the communications room. Time to do my usual job. I'll check on Sven later. I then looked up at the view. It was still gorgeous, like it was the day before the heist yesterday. Sven and I were both mesmerized by it. It was a memory that will never be forgotten. Yet, I still had to keep looking at what work I had to do on my computer. However, this week will be a big event on my lifetime, and always will be.


	5. Communicated Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt confesses to Sven.

Sven had mostly healed, and he was out of the medbay. He was excused from most of his duties, though. Probably because they just wanted to see how he was doing. But now, he just spent time with me in the communications room since he said he had nothing better to do. I looked up outside again.  
The view again... still amazing as always.  
I sighed.  
"Whats wrong, Burt?" Sven asked me.  
I looked over at him.  
"You can tell me!"  
"Nothing." I answered.  
"Oh, okay." Sven replied. "I don't believe you." He then almost sounded like he was taunting me.  
"I said I'm fine." I grumbled a retort.  
"Reaaaaally?"  
"Sven, what did I tell you?" I was getting angrier and Sven was seeming more accomplished.  
"It's funny when you're angry." Sven told me.  
I let out an angry sigh.  
"Whatever you say."  
I tried to keep my cool. It was easier to do around Sven rather than other people. Gosh, what was so special about Sven? I don't know, but he was special for sure. I sighed again.  
"You sigh so much that I think it's how you breath at this poi-"  
"SVEN!" I snapped without thinking. Sven flinched, a little startled. I covered my mouth with my hands. Oh lord, what did I just do?  
"Sven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you-" I began.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to make you so mad." Sven responded with. I looked at him before hearing the door open.  
"What's going on? Is Sven being an ass again?" It was Ellie.  
"Haha, nope. All good." I said sheepishly.  
"Okie-dokie then." Ellie left the room, the door shutting behind her.  
I looked back at Sven. "Well, what now?" I asked, skimming through my computer to check for communication signals.  
"I dunno." Sven gave an answer. We looked at the view of earth from outside the window. The reflection of earth gleamed in Sven's eyes as I looked back at him.  
 _I want that._ Was my immediate thought. _Wait... what the hell._ Was my thought instantly afterwards.  
That made be realize how much I really love Sven. "The views still amazing.." Sven's tone sounded mesmerized.  
"Sven, can I tell you something?" I worked up the courage to say.  
"Yeah, whats on your mind?" Sven looked back at me.  
"Hear me out, you're special to me, and that will never change." I started.  
"Burt, thats really touching..." Sven commented.  
"You're the only person who lights up my boring life, and without you, I.. I don't know what I'd do." I continued. "What I'm trying to say is..." I got really anxious. Oh boy. "I love you." I tried not to sound too quiet, because there was a chance Sven didn't hear what I had said.  
"You... you do?" Sven asked.  
I nodded.  
"You could've told me ages ago, Burt! I've loved you too!"  
Really? He does? I wasn't expecting that! I was still avoiding his gaze, though.  
I felt him put his hands on my cheeks and turn my face to his.  
"You don't need to be ashamed about it." Sven told me.  
I looked at him hopefully. I felt myself cracking a smile. I blinked a few times before Sven pulled himself closer to me and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I accepted it. Was this really it? Was my dream I've had for years finally coming true? It was, me and Sven were dating.  
"Yes! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I heard a feminine voice. It was Ellie, of course.  
Sven and I quickly released eachother. "Hey! Leave us alone!" Sven called to her.  
"Caught you." Ellie mocked.  
"Oh my god, can't you mind your business for two minutes!?" I was ticked off at Ellie.  
"Maaayyybe. I've seen enough. Guess I'll leave you two be now." She snickered, leaving the room.  
"Sometimes I can't stand her." I told Sven.  
"Me neither." He answered.  
We looked back at the view of earth and some of the rest of space.  
"Space is huge and pretty." Sven told me.  
"I know. But space isn't big enough for my love to you." I told Sven.  
He smiled at me, and we each looked back at the view.


End file.
